Sin palabras
by Risana Ho
Summary: Le gustaba jugarle bromas a su novio, pero más le gustaba la forma en que él se las cobraba.


_**Discleimer**_: Y aquí de nuevo diciendo lo de siempre ¬¬, los personajes son exclusivamente de Kubo-san, yo por mi parte solo me dedico a realizar locas historias de Rukia-chan e Ichigo-baka XD. Yo y mis inseparables AU n.n

.

**Sin palabras**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sintió el fresco viento sobre su rostro, relajándose de inmediato. Observó su alrededor, soltando el poco aire que había mantenido dentro de sus pulmones. Sin borrar la sonrisa que en esos momentos adornaba sus rosados labios. Seguía pensando que después de todo, no había sido buena idea jugarle una broma al pelinaranja. ¿Quién se imaginaría que se molestaría tanto? No era la primera vez que se metía con él.

Para Rukia era frustrante ver como Ichigo se la pasaba desanimado los días cercanos al aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Sabía que era algo doloroso, pero a ella no le gustaba verlo triste. Algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía con fuerza al ser consciente de la mirada triste que se alojaba en los ojos miel del muchacho. Tal vez parecía una _niña _al realízale una broma en vez de darle palabras de aliento, pero su personalidad no la ayudaba. Suspiró con cansancio, ignorando todo su alrededor, fue directo hacia la reja de seguridad de la azotea. Desde ahí tenía un amplio panorama de toda la ciudad de Karakura. Pasaron unos minutos para retomar su respiración tranquila, tenía que volver. Se disponía a dar media vuelta y dirigirse otra vez a su salón de clase. El receso estaba a punto de terminar, esperaba que a Ichigo se le pasara el coraje. Soltó una leve risita al recordar la cara de Kurosaki llena de pastel de fresa. Lástima por el pastel, pero había valido la pena.

No obstante, sus movimientos fueron paralizados al sentir que alguien se colocaba a su espalda, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados. Dejándola a ella entre la malla de seguridad y el cuerpo del desconocido.

—Te encontré —susurró sobre su oreja.

Fueron las únicas palabras que le dijeron de inmediato de quien se trataba.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

No recibió respuesta. Con esfuerzo, giró su cuerpo quedado frente a frente. Tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de Ichigo era imponente. Su altura sobresalía y sus músculos resaltaban sobre la ligera camisa blanca del uniforme que portaba.

— ¿Vas a hacerme algo malo? —preguntó la morena con fingido temor.

Kurosaki sólo rió de medio lado.

—No. Se me ocurre una cosa mejor para cobrármela.

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que sus labios fueron apresados por los de Ichigo. Quien dejó de acorralarla para agacharse más y llevar sus manos hacía su estrecha cintura. La de brunos cabellos tampoco quedó quieta, se levantó en puntillas, dirigiendo ambos brazos a la nuca de Kurosaki. Acariciando sus cabellos naranjas, aferrándose con fuerza de él.

¡En esos momentos maldecía al piso plano y la falta de baquetas!

Ichigo se irguió llevándosela consigo, lo único que Kuchiki pudo hacer, fue enredar sus blancas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Para cualquier que los viera sería algo indecoroso, pero eso le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Los besos de su novio la dejaban algo "idiota". Lo admitía, su capacidad para razonar se esfumaba cuando degustaba el sabor a menta de los labios de Ichigo. No supo en qué momento Kurosaki se había agachado, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Le gustaba jugarle bromas a su novio, pero más le gustaba la forma en que él se las cobraba. Ichigo sabía que esos besos y esos abrazos, decían más que mil palabras. Ambos podían comunicarse _sin palabras._

—No estás solo, siempre estaré contigo —susurró Rukia al dejar sus labios. Lo abrazó con fuerza e Ichigo se permitió sonreír de verdad.

Tampoco estaba más, decir algo de vez en cuando.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si n.n**_

_**Algo corto pero con mucho IchiRuki y Occ, o eso creo XD**_

_**Creo que siempre lo digo, pero esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y me gusta escribir de ellos, así que espero que les agrade mis pequeñas historias n.n**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
